The invention relates to load supporting and elevating apparatus, and more particularly to a quickly assembled stand or platform which may be used to support a load such as a water heater at an elevated position, and to a kit or package of slotted and grooved panels which assemble into the stand.
To reduce the hazard of fire, particularly from gasoline fumes, water heaters installed in residential garages are required to be at an elevated position above the garage floor. Several types of stands for garage water heaters have been used, usually taking the form of wooden or metal box-like structures having four peripheral walls and a platform top. The pre-assembled stands are bulky and not easily or economically transported or stored. Their assembly, which is normally done at the producing plant, is permanent and involves costly steps which are avoided by the present invention described below.